The Dixons
by NinjaKittie
Summary: Follow Daryl and Carol on the ride of a lifetime. As they try to find love in each other post apacolypes
1. Chapter 1

The first time they met I knew. I knew that they loved each other. They way his blue eyes looked into hers. Ed had owned a construction & landscaping company. Merle had met him in a Get Go and they agreed that Merle and his brother Daryl would work for him. At the time Carol was managing the company and always broke in the new employes. He walked in with Merle and on atomatic their eyes connected. They were gonna live together too. Merle and Daryl had just moved to the Atlanta area and Ed told them that they had plenty of room at their place. Carol and Ed had 2 kids together and Carol had 2 kids from her late husband Herchel. Their names were Maggie, Beth, Carl and Sophia. (In that order) Maggie and Beth were in high school and Carl and Sophia were in Middle school.

"Hi, I'm Daryl Dixon and this is my brother Merle Dixon. Ed said that we had to meet with his wife do you know where she is?" Daryl asked nicely. He seemed quite, nice, gentle, and a good person. The exact opposite of Ed. She looked down upset almost.

"Hi, I'm Carol Peletier. Ed's wife. And your new housekeeper. Uhmmm Merle you can go out and get started. Daryl and I will talk about you guys working and living with me and my kids and husband." Carol then the door slammed open and all four kids poured into the room.

"Mom, Can Maggie and I go to Maddie's this weekend? All weekend?" Beth ask sweetly as possible. She gave her mom a hug and kiss. The others did the same. Carol shook her head yes.

Carl and Sophia sat in a corner and kept to themselves as Carol gave Daryl the rules and work scheduale. She layed down the ground rules about her kids. And about fights. If her and Ed were to get into one to take the kids next door to Philip the neighbor who Maggie goes over and does work for sometimes. He's a really nice man has two kids one is step but he adopted him. Glenn and Penny. They were the cutest kids in this world. Glenn had a crush on Maggie. Maggie was more intrested in jocks.

" My dad used to hit me, my brother and my mom. So, if you ever need to talk just come to me. K?" Daryl told Carl before he walked outta the room and went to work. Carol noticed and sighed and went back to filling.

"Hey Carol, Merle and I are gonne go to Eric's for a while okay? Make Daryl at home. O and shower up tonight is poker night." Ed said then he kissed her on the forehead and left.

Poker night was one of the worst night's for the wifes. Lori and Carol would get it the worst. They would bet their wifes when they would run out of money. Rick and Lori hated each other but stayed together for their kids. Luke, Laura, and Lily. Their kids never talked about home. But, they would always talk about running away.

"Daryl. How do I look for poker night. It's Friday so I'll get bet a lot. Are you gonna play?" Carol asked neverously. He shook his head yes to both questions. She walked away his eyes never left her.

He didn't know why he wanted to win. But, he did. Carol was nice and sweet and brusied and beaten. Just like him. He needed to protect her for that reason. She was just like him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed was all-in and had a horrible hand. Daryl had the best hand of the game. The last hand of the game, which meant Daryl would get Carol all night. Daryl won! He walked down to the basement where he found her chained to a bed. Her face had been beaten really badly so badly that her left eye was swollen shut. Daryl grabbed the key. He heard a lock which meant it was time to start. He had 8 hours with her all to himself. He unlocked the chains and she started to cry.

He didn't know what to do. He just sat there next to her and let her cry for 3 hours straight. He finally broke the silence of not talking.

"I don't understand. You only had Merle and Rick. Who did all this?" Daryl asked her. He pulled her into his lap and caressed her head. She stopped crying and got up and drank some water.

"Rick and Merle both. Rick cause the brusies on my back and neck. Merle the rest. I've never been chained. Only Lori was cause she's a fighter. I've been doing this for so long that it doesn't even phase me anymore. Ain't that messed up? I've been raped so many tmes that I don't even notice any more. Why did you come down here?" Carol explained as she stood at the work bench. Daryl got up and hugged her.

He was confused. He never did this before. He actually was making the first move. He was showing effection. His dad always said that if a Dixon showed effection he wasn't a Dixon.

If Merle knew he would kill him. If Ed knew he'd kill Carol. No one could ever know. Not even Carol who stopped crying and sat down on the bed. Daryl sat next to her and put his arm around her. He told her about his dad and his mom and when Merle let for the army. Thay talked for hours and sometimes they would laugh. Sometimes thay would cry together. At the end of the night he really did know she did too.

He loved her.

She loved him.

Neither of them could never know. No one in this world could ever know. If any one did they would both get their asses handed to them on a silver platter. He did try something before the 8 hour mark. She was smiling and he was too. He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

It was quick and smooth. She had never felt so many sparks before. Ever! Not with Ed or anyone else in this world. The same for him. They both knew it was wrong their minds told them that.

But, their hearts told them it was the rightest thing in the world. They both knew that this could never happen again. But, god did they want it to happen again.

"Thank you Daryl Dixon." Carol said. Daryl knew more about her then any one in this world.

"Your welcome Carol Blake. Carol Blake Peletier." Daryl replied. He didn't want her to be married. Well, he didn't want her to be married to Ed.

They went to kiss agin then they heard the door unlock. They seperated immetently. Carol ran up the steps and Merle came down he had a really big grin on his face.

"You finally get some action little brother?" Merle said then he went and laid down. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Daryl just stared at the steps.

Carol scrubbed but not as hard as she used to. She traced her scars on her arms and legs, Daryl did the same the night before. She gently touch her lips. She wanted more. They way he looked at her. She knew. She wondered if he knew too.

The look in her eyes he knew.

It was the look of love.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie sat on the roof and listened to the fight. Ed and Carol had been going at it for hours. He had caught her with a cigarette and he didn't want her to die. She responded to that with maybe you shouldn't beat me then. That didn't over so well with Ed. Maggie had her knees to her chest and her face burried in them when Daryl walked up there. Beth, Carl, and Sophia had gone over to Shane's. Shane was the person who took care of the kids when Ed and Carol would get into it. And when ever Rick and Lori would fight.

Maggie quickly wipped away the tears. She turned her head to show brusies on her neck.

"Ed do that to you?" Daryl asked her. She shook her head no. Then she looked across the street.

"Blake? Did he do it to you?" Daryl asked her.

She shook her head yes.

"Ed, he takes me over there to sleep with Mr. Blake. It's been going on for a year. Ed expects Beth to do it when I leave. Well, he did. Now he expects for Sophia to do it. Sophia doesn't need this. I really miss my dad. But, he was a vet. A rot pit mix bit his leg and he died from the rabbies and other diseases. He didn't treat my mom like this. He treated her like a princess. The way she needs to be treated. He just looks at her like she's a piece of meat. She need to be looked at like my dad used to look at her. Like you look at her." Maggie stated. Daryl sat down next to her. He pulled her in.

He didn't know what the hell was going on. He didn't know how to do this. He just didn't know. He didn't mind either.

"I do look at your mom like a princess huh? Well I ju-" Daryl was cut off when they heard a gun shot. Daryl ran inside and saw Ed with a gun in his hand there was a hole in the wall. Carol was in a ball on the floor. Daryl took the gun from Ed and Maggie ran over to Carol Daryl did the ame she wouldn't move so he picked her up and carried her down to the couch. ED stood next to her and stared.

" I hate her. But, I can't leave until Sophia is all grown up. That bitch could support a family if I gave her enough money to last forever. Your brother and I are gonna go to Atlantic city I need you to take care of these assholes for 3 weeks okay?" Ed said. Daryl said that he would and Ed went upstairs to pack.

"Thank you. 3 weeks is gonna be amazing." Carol said. She gave him a hug and Daryl hugged back like he was saying good bye forever.

He idn't know what would happen over the corse of 3 weeks but, he liked the idea of no Ed and Merle. Ed gave him some money, to feed the family then they left.

Dinner was already done when Daryl got to the house and Carol was smiling.

"First time I've woken up happy in a really long time." Carol said with a smile. Daryl gave her a hug and sat down. The kids piled into the dinning room. Beth and Maggie were smiling like fools and Carl and Sophia were as happy as could be.

"What do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" Daryl asked. "Cause I think I should take you all to the new aquarium. You wanna do that?" Daryl asked. Carol smiled as all the kids agreed.

The Carl and Sophia went to bed. and Maggie and Beth were in the living room. The couldn't see the kitchen were Daryl was helping Carol with the dishes. He went to walk away but turned back and put his arms around her midsection. He kissed her neck litghtly she turned and they kissed. They smiled and looked up stairs. Then they heard Beth and Maggie gigle. Then run away.

"I think we got caught. And It's about time. We've been doing this since Ed left 4 days ago. I wanna do more." Carol said then took Daryl's hand and walked up the stairs.

He laid her down on the bed and kissed her softly. Then he took off her shirt and she did the same. Before they knew it he was in her moving slowly. They finished at the same time and he kissed her.

For those 4 days they only laid together and kissed. That night. They didn't care that she was married, or that they didn't have a condom. They loved each other and it's about time he said it.

"I love you" Daryl said.

"I love you too" Carol replied.


	4. Chapter 4

At the aquarium, Daryl had Sophia on her shoulders walking around. They saw seals and walrus's and fish they were having a great time. Carl wanted to talk to Daryl but, he was shy. So Maggie helped him by telling Daryl to personally take him to see the sharks.

"Maggie says that you and mama are in love. That true?" Carl asked when they were alone. He was nervous and looked a little sad.

"Well, I know I've only known your mom for 17 days and in those 17 days I have fallen so far in love with her I feel like takin all ya'll away. From your dad and my brother. We could be one big family. Why do you wanna know?" Daryl asked.

"Sophia wants mama and dad to be together. She says that sometimes mama messes up and needs to be taught not to mess up. She also says that she's married and we have to stay. I don't wanna." Carl then ran to Carol.

Daryl was confused. How was Sophia married she was only 12. Maybe her and a "boyfriend" were "married". Like some kids do on the playground. It was weird but, he was just gonna bring it up to Maggie later.

When they got home Carol started cooking lunch. The kids went to go watch T.V. They heard a knock on the door. When Maggie opened the door she shouted for Carol. It was Blake, Philip Blake. Daryl was sitting with the kids when he heard Maggie yell.

"Hi Carol. I need Maggie to come and do some chores for money of course but, I really want her to come over. Come on Maggie." Blake said. He was sly and cunning. He was married to a woman named Andrea Penny and Glenn's mom. She up and left him for a woman named Michonne about 2 years ago.

"DARYL!" Maggie shouted. Daryl ran t her when he saw Philip he tackled him. Daryl beat the hell outta that man. When the cops asked he said that Pilip had been trying to kidnap Maggie and when that didn't work he tried takin Carol. So the cops didn't charge him with any thing and took Philip into custody.

"What's the real reason? Daryl, please tell me. If you wanna do what we talked about I gotta know" Carol begged.

Daryl told her everything. Then he walked down the hall to Maggie and Beth's room.

"Hey Beth could ya go see your mom for a while?" Daryl asked. Beth walked out of the room and closed the door.

Daryl sat on Maggie's bed. She curled up into a ball in his lap. She cried for about 2 hours.

"Carl said that Sophia is married. Who is the kid? " Daryl asked trying to lighten up the room. But, Maggie cried harder.

"Ed convinced her that she was his real wife. He's a sick fuck!" Maggie then motioned for Daryl to leave and he did.

Dary went to Burlington and grabbed about 10 suit cases and went back to the house. He woke everyone up and told them to pack up everything. Their clothes and toys laptops and cell phones would be disconectted and put on a new phone plan.

Daryl then went out and bought a moving truck and put some furnature in it. Then he put the suit cases in there. He loaded up the kids and Carol and the dogs. He knew where they were headin too.

"You said that yesterday Lori told you her and Shane were goin to a small town in southern Georgia right?" Daryl asked.

"Yea. Loss Crossings. It's probably the smallest town in the country." Carol then smiled. She knew where they were headin and couldn't wait.

When Ed and Merle got back they were pissed and ran to Rick's. The same was at his place.

They knew their wives had they were furious.

"We have to find them." Ed said.

Then they headed out to find their "property".


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey stranger" Carol said walking up to Lori. Lori turned and hugged her so tight Carol thought she'd break. They laughed and talked for what felt like ever. Daryl put everything in the house. They got the house thanks to Lori who was now a relastate agent. And Shane still a sheriff. Daryl even cooked dinner. He's perfect Lori thought. He cooks cleans and expects nothing but, a thank you in the end. Shane wasn't like this unless it was the grill he never cooked. Daryl was younger then Carol by 2 years. But, she just looked older. Lori was young it just made sense.

A month had passed by before Lori said anything to the girls she worked with. They all knew it too. Lori wanted Daryl and Lori gets what Lori wants. Daryl was hot. He had dark brown hair and tattoos. He was built and his arms were amazing. He didn't drink. He only went hunting when Carol was comfortable. He was a good man.

"He just amazing. Don't get me wrong I love Shane and I love Carol , but, come on! Daryl needs to be with someone hot like him. Not with someone like Carol" Lori gossiped.

Her co workers shook their heads in agreement. She did she loved Shane and Carol but, Shane wasn't fulfilling her like she wanted. He didn't make her move like Daryl moved Carol. Carol would brag about Daryl to her girls. About his ability to move her. Lori wanted to be moved like that.

"So, I want to talk to you. Do you wanna go on a 3 day vacation to Florida with Shane, the kids, and myself in 3 weeks?" Lori asked Carol. Carol pondered for a while then agreed. She loved Florida so did Daryl he could hunt and get some "Fl Deer" apparently there's a big difference.

Carol after 2 hours of tryin to convince Daryl finally agreed. There wasn't anything Daryl wouldn't do for Carol. He made her feel like a queen. He made Maggie and Beth feel like princesses. He had a dream family. He loved the kids and Beth started calling him Daddy. Maggie called him papa.

Before he met Carol he didn't want a family. He just wanted to be alone. Sadly, Merle made that impossible except for when he went to prison. Which was often, guy loves his vik. Daryl didn't want kids he didn't want a family, he didn't want a wife. He was scared that he would turn into his father. His daddy, his papa. He thought that one day they would piss him off so bad that he would almost kill 'em. He was wrong.

Yes, the kids piss him off but, he loves to much to hit them. He loved his family he loved his "wife" even though he couldn't legally marry her. But, they would see it as a real marriage. And no one other then Shane and Lori and the kids they all lied. Said that they needed to get out of the city it was corupting the kids. Sophia was corupted. She believed Ed's lies she hated Daryl for takin them away from the men that loved them.

"I'm not going any where with him!" Sophia shouted. She hated Daryl but, Daryl didn't know how he felt about Sophia.

Carol walked up stairs and packed Sophia's clothes and threw them in the van. Then Sophia sat as far away from Daryl as humanly possible.

Then they were on there way to Florida. God help them.


	6. Chapter 6

The beach was beautiful. The sand was warm and felt great in between everyone's toes. Carol was sceptical at first. Memories of her wedding to Ed in Daytona came flooding back. Feeling Carl kick for the first time. Then, her sister coving a recent black eye with face make up. The hit about an hour before she spent the night at her sisters. She forgot to get his tie, he hated that, Maggie and Beth lived with her sister back then. Before she died. Cancer ran in the family, she was worried it always popped up in the forties. No one made it passed 54 unless you were a man.

When Daryl darted for the water he picked up Carl and when he heard laughter and shouting to put him down Daryl looked around and acted like he didn't know where Carl was let alone that he had him. Carl didn't know how to swim so, Daryl was gonna teach him. Daryl swam out to where he knew Carl could just touch. His chest was the cut off mark. Daryl shouted kick and paddle and before he knew it Carl was swimming and everyone was happy and jumped up and down with glee. Even Sophia was happy. It was the first smile he's seen from her since Atlanta.

Lori smiled at Daryl, Daryl smiled back oblivious. He had no idea she wanted him. She wanted him so badly she thought she was drooling. She had the perfect plan too. While everyone when to the aquarium she would make some cupcakes for everyone and have Daryl "fix" the doors in the beach house. He'll take off his shirt he's so hot. Then she'll walk over to put a cold rag on his chest then their lips will just gradually go towards one another. then she'll take him up to the bed room. She can't wait!

He's perfect! Just what my mom needs. I haven't seen her so happy since dad died Maggie thought. My mom and my dad so happy even when my mom lost Cassidy. They still looked at each other like they did when i was born. I was six when he died and I was seven when she married Ed. I knew he was bad even back then. I never wanted to be home. I dreaded the last bell. Now I can't wait to get home. I love Tuesdays when Daryl and I make dinner. Always pasta. Homemade just like his mom showed him before she died. I love that man. He's the best papa next to mine.

"Fuck Ed! What the hell?" Rick shouted. They hit a car about 7 miles north of the beach where everyone was. Rick was so pissed he could see straight they were all drunk and there was weed in the car they were fucked!

Sophia, Daryl and Lori stayed at home while everyone else went to the aquarium. Lori sent Sophia to her room. Said she was in trouble for not going to the aquarium. When Lori came down from her room. She had on the shortest mini skirt in this world and a very low cut tank top on. You can very well see her boobs/bra. Daryl started on the doors and finished with the kitchen. He took off his shirt and Lori came over and wiped him down then kissed him. He pushed her away.

"Daryl?" Carol spoke. She was almost in tears.

"No, No, No, She kissed me! I don't feel like that to anyone but you." Daryl explained Lori just stood there.

"I saw everything" Sophia said. I had no idea what she was gonna tell Carol. But, it sure did suprise me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Daryl's telling the truth. Lori kissed him. He didn't kiss her back." Sophia said. Sophia was small she was weak. Her blonde curls were always in her eyes. Ed always said she got it from his mama. Sophia knew it too. Her blue eyes matched her mama's to a T. Sophia loved her mama not as much as she loved Ed though. She thought to herself for a moment then added.

"Daryl pushed her away. I'm goin to my room now" Then Sophia walked up the steps and closed the door. When she got in her room. She sat on the bed next to the window and rubbed her necklace that her dad got for her.

*SLAP*

Carol slapped Lori so hard that Lori fell to the floor.

"You know what it's like gettin cheated on. Why the hell would you do this? We've been through everything together. how could you?" Carol spoke. She was crying. She grabbed Shane's car keys and drove away. Daryl sent her a text asking where she was going. She didn't respond just yet.

"Moms gone ain't she?" Beth asked. "She told us that if you were to ever cheat on her. She'd leave and leave us with you. She said that you wouldn't give up on us. She said you love us too much. Is what she said the truth? Do you love us?" Beth cried. Daryl sat on her bed and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her head and before he knew it Maggie was by him then Carl. Sophia was still looking out the window.

"It's true" Daryl said. He saw a little smile come over Sophia face.

"Lori! Rick cheated on you, you know how it feels why would you cheat on me and make Daryl cheat on Carol. Come on! Their names rhyme! It's a match made in hell! They belong together why would you destroy that?" Shane shouted. Lori started to cry. Shane felt bad and said they would work through it. He loved her a lot more then she loved him. Shane went to bed.

Lori called Andrea and told her everything. About how there were sparks and how Shane would still be around even though she wasn't pleased he still was good and big. Andrea giggled and said that she knew. She was Shane's first time. And even though no one knew she still loved him. After 13 years she still loved him. Lori hung up the phone and called Carol. She heard the phone ring behind her.

"I'm home. Where Daryl?" Carol had no expression on her face. She did look like she was somewhere else though. Daryl came down the steps and smile. He went over and gave Carol a hug. He smile at her. Carol kissed him then went to sleep.

"Well, looks like were gonna be here a while." Ed said outside of a motel. The car was to messed up to fix in one night. They should be going by Thursday. then they can finally get to their wife's. and Merle could get to Daryl so he can ring his neck. The woman think her name was Michonne. Her girl friend called her Michey said they were in Daytona so thats where they were headin. They all coned Michonne and her girl friend say that they were Carol's brothers. They were smart.

"Why? Why did Lori do that?" Carol asked when Daryl came into the room.

"Maybe, She wants what she can't have. Like Shane" Daryl said with a smirk.

Carol giggled. "Stop. Andrea doesn't even like him. That was a 70 time thing." Carol said with a laugh.

She didn't know how but Daryl always got her to smile. No matter how bad the day. No matter what he was there. She smiled then kissed him good night.

"He'll never be my dad. You hear me Carl. OUR dad loves us. Just cause Maggie and Beth are bad kids doesn't mean that daddy doesn't love them. Daryl was lyin. He won't take care of us when mam leaves." Sophia spat. She was quite enough for only Carl to hear.

"You mean if" Carl tried to correct her.

"Nope. Daddy says she'll be in heaven soon. She'll be with Herchel the only man that whore ever loved. Daddy's gonna make sure of it. Maybe Daryl will go too" Sophia responded.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello? Daddy?" Sophia whispered into the phone. She was in the kitchen on the cell phone that her dad had given her. She just turned it back on with a $20 bill she found in Shane's pants pocket.

"Hey Sophia! Hi baby, how are you? where are you?" Ed said with a sickly grin. He motioned for Rick to come and listen.

"Were in a little town in Florida. Its called Pennsicola. Do you know where that is I wa-" Sophia was cut off by Daryl shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Daryl screamed he grabbed the phone and stomped on it.

"What's going on Daryl? Why are you yelling at her?" Carol asked as everyone poured down stairs.

"Everyone you have an hour to pack. Sophia called Ed. He knows where we are. She told him." Daryl said. Everyone rushed to pack up except for Carol who stood there shocked Daryl walked past her.

"Why? Do you wanna go back? Daryl treats us good. Sophia. Why?" Carol asked with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy treats us good too!" Sophia shouted. Carol took off her tank top and turned to show Sophia the bruise's that hadn't and would never heal. Then she put her tank top back on and show Sophia the insides of her legs they were cut and bruised there were burn marks.

"Do good me do this?" Carol asked. Then she went to pack up.

Sophia ran into the living room. She sat in a corner and pulled her knees to her chest. She rocked. She thought about how her father and mom would always fight and how they would hear Carol shout in pain. 37 cop calls. 27 arrests.17 witnesses. and 7 fools who fall for it ever time. The dog died a year ago though. Sophia started to cry.

"You ain't his wife. Your his daughter. He's a sick man." Daryl tried to comfort Sophia. Everyone was ready to go. Sophia wouldn't budge. Daryl picked her up and realized she had fell asleep.

They sped away. They passed Ed, Rick and Merle. Daryl almost had a heart attack. When they got home he made every one got to sleep. Today would be a mental health day and they could take school off. They all went anyway. Carol went to work.

Daryl sat there and wrote. He apologized but, they couldn't run anymore. He had to take care of them. Sophia wanted Ed. And then he said...

goodbye.

for now.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm 48 and i have one husband dead one that completely sucks and a man i love that left! I have 4 kids and I'm alone." Then even though she hated Lori at that moment she sobbed on Lori's shoulder. Maggie walked in and grabbed a pop. She shook it.

"Here" Maggie said giving Sophia the pop. Sophia opened it and cried when the pop went everywhere. She tackled Maggie. Maggie fought back that's when Carol ran into the living room. She pulled Maggie off of Sophia.

"I hate you! Ed never loved any of us! Dad did, Papa did. BURN IN HELL SOPHIA!" Maggie screamed then ran to her room. Sophia cried Carol held her.

"She doesn't hate you." Carol said trying to calm Sophia down.

"She should. I saw a burn mark on her and one on Beth and cuts on Carl. Dads horrible isn't he? He never did any of that to me. Why did he do that to you guys?" Sophia cried.

"Because your his wife right? So he didn't hurt you he needed you. Young and vonerable. We are all strong. " Carl said. Carl barely ever talked he went on and on about Sophia and Ed's

"relationship" Carl had a lot to say. By the end every one was on the couch crying and wanting Daryl back.

"Merle" Daryl said about 3 miles south of Lost Crossing. He saw Merle at the Bates Motel. Beatin up some kid named Dylan.

"Baby brother came back to mean old Merle didn't ya you little shit?" Merle said walking towards Daryl. Ed and Rick came outta the motel room and saw Merle with his arm around Daryl's neck. Ed got the first hit in the gut.

"Where's my wife?" Ed said into Daryl's face.

"Go to hell, fucker" Daryl replied. Ed hit him 3 more times then sent Rick over to the car to look for where he might have been.

"Where's my daughter?" Ed asked.

"Leave her alone she's just a little girl. And fuck you" Daryl said spitting out blood. Daryl fell to the ground.

"HEY! There in Lost Crossings still. 4456 Mohawk we got 'em" Rick shouted from Daryl's car.

Ed finished kicking Daryl's ass. Daryl was on deaths door. He just wanted to close his eyes for a second. then every thing went white.

Ed and Rick left for Lost Crossing.

"Mom. I think Ed's here." Maggie said.

"Wake up little brother." Merle said in the motel room. He sowed Daryl's wounds.

"You try to leave again and I'll kill your precious little Maggie" Merle said looking at a note with two rings taped to it. When Merle left the room Daryl grabbed The rings and slid the band on and put the other one on his dog tag necklace. Then he went to check the time. It was 8 p.m. 3 days later.

(The last 2 chapters will only be about Daryl... maybe Maggie depends on the day)


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Daryl,

We understand why you left. We really do. We couldn't keep running and Ed would never give up. I don't know if your gonna get this but, please, please don't let Merle see it. Mom convinsed Ed that you kidnapped us. That you were just longing for a family. Ed believed her. He hasn't hit any of us and Sophia has been a very big brat lately. Every time she goes to yell, he gets up and hugs her. He feels and for us. Pappa I miss you. I love you please get this. Love, Mag's

When Daryl read the letter he wanted to cry. Maggie was his. H didn't care about biology. Maggie was his baby and leaving her was killing him slowly. It had only been one month and he already wanted to die. Being away from his family. He knew that in some strange way it was for the best.

He knew that Ed was gonna change. Losing everything made him change. At least a little, on the bright side they didn't get hit. Daryl picked up a pen and a piece of paper and started to write her back. When Merle came stumbling in.

"Hey lil bro. What are ya up to?" Merle asked tripping over the chair Daryl hid the letter in his pocket.

"Makin a list for shit we need" Daryl responded. Merle had already passed out. Daryl looked around at the "House" they had. Holes in the floor and walls from when they would fight. They had moved back into the house that they grew up in. Daryl hated this place. He pictured their mother in her black dress she always wore.

She would walk down the hall just to see their dad on the couch with some whore he brought home. She never got outta the room. They would get into a fight and he'd hit her and she'd punch back and Daryl would crawl into a cubby hole behind the living room and rock. He would whisper "Never be like daddy, Never be like daddy". He would put his hands on his ears and whisper until the fighting stopped. It usually ended with his mom picking her teeth up off the floor. Then his dad would drag her to her room. Sometimes he'd stay other times he'd leave.

Daryl would spend most of his time with her. He would sit there and rock with her. She had a rocking chair in the room and would sit in it all day long. Carol had one just like it. Except hers was brown. She had that black dress too. Maybe that's why Daryl wanted her. She was soft and comfortable. She was fimilair. The last time Daryl was happy was with his mom until he met Carol.

Until the day she died, she was Daryl's favorite person. She still was until he met Carol. Carol became his lover his best friend the person that cared for him. He loved her which is why he left. His mother always said protect the one you love until the day you die. Even if it means your heart will break you protect them just like your mom is okay.

That's what Daryl was doing, he'd do it forever if he had to. That's when the news broke his thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11 the last one

Blood dripped from their mouths and they were EVERYWHERE! Daryl drove as fast as he could see. He didn't care if he died. He got to talk to his Mag's and Carol and Carl and Beth. Sophia even said I love you. The phone call didn't even last 10 mineutes but he didn't care. His family loved him that's all he could ask for.

It was about 2 hours ago.

"Maggie?" Daryl asked into the phone with tears forming in his eyes.

"Its me pappa. Those are Z's daddy there Z's. Walkers. Monsters they are real daddy I'm scared." Maggie cried. It had been about 3 years since anything was exchanged between then for 2 years they would send mail. But, that stopped when Maggie turned 18 and didn't have a lot of time anymore. They would talk about zombie's due to a broadcast about 5 years ago when some man ate another mans face. Then didn't go down until a shot to the head. It rose questions.

"Baby its so good to hear your voice. "Daryl said shedding a tear.

"Yours too. Mom and Beth and Carl wanna say hi." Maggie said putting the phone on speaker.

"Hi daddy I love you." Beth said crying.

"Hi dad it's Carl I miss you and I love you!" Carl said with a smile.

"Hi Daryl. I love you too. and I'm sorry" Carol said. Sophia got a I love you in before Carol hung up. Daryl got a chance to say I love you back to all of them.

(Back to him in the truck)

He was driving really fast. He didn't know where Merle was and to be honest he didn't care. Carol didn't seem to care any more. Daryl was heading to his fishing quarry. He'd stay there until they cleared this mess up.

"Fuck!" Daryl shouted when he pulled up to the quarry seeing that other people had already had a camp.

He though he might as well join them. That's when he saw a little girl about 4 or 5 and she ran to Ed. And shouted daddy. Thats when he saw Maggie.

"MAGGIE?!" Daryl shouted seeing her first. Maggie stood up and saw him.

"DADDY!" Maggie shouted then jumped on him he carried her. Beth was next she ran to him and have gave her a kiss then Carl and they were all crying tears of joy. Then Sophia ran to him he ran to her too. She jumped on him and he held her like a baby. Then the most beautiful woman caught his eyes.

"Carol?" Daryl asked. As he watched hr walk up to him. She kissed him then went to Ed and kissed him then went back to Daryl holding a little girl.

"Ours" She whispered. Then kissed him with a passion.

In the end the Z's took over. Right now only Magie and Beth and Carl are still around so are Daryl and Carol They met up with a pizza delivary boy and Maggie fell in love and right now they are hidding a prison and are happy. In the end Ed fell in love with a woman named Andrea and they died in eachothers arms. Carol sleeps in Daryl's arms every night.

The end.


End file.
